Une journée selon Falman
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Extrait du journal personnel de Vato Falman. le 14 Octobre 1914, jour de l'intégration d'un nouveau membre d'équipage. Les lecteurs ont le droit de savoir comment Falman, le savant de l'équipe l'a vécu. OS, sauf cas de pression populaire, et super coming out de la dégénérée mentale qui s'autoproclame Cat y Mini, n'hésitez pas a faire part de vos réactions la ou tout le monde sait..


_Turlututu salutations a tous. Alors pour ceux qui se souviennent encore de moi, bin je suis pas morte noooooon :3, d'ailleurs a ceux la je passe un petit coucou de Courchevel. Aux autres, bin je passe aussi un petit coucou de Courchevel. C'est la premiere fois que j'y vais bin je suis pas décue D: c'est bien une station de riche. mais je suis la que pour le business 8) (bon et pour satisfaire des riches qui peuvent pas se contenter de regarder la téloche)_

_Alors, cette fic, elle est courte, elle est inutile aussi mais je trouvais l'idée drole. on ne parle pas beaucoup de Falman et il y a longtemps que j'avais ébauché ce truc sur lui. vous reconnaitrez donc son point de vue sur la journée qui vit l'adoption de Hayate._

_Sinon bin JE SUIS DE RETOUR! et je compte bien régulariser ma situation pour de vrai cette fois \o/_

_Pour patienter, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit truc (:_

_le drenier mot Jean Pierre : alors il y a quelque fautes, genre le cé cédille que le clavier danois ne fournit pas. J'ai des touches super genre ''å'æøæøøæå½½½ÅÆØ mais pas de cé cédille. Des que je le trouve je le mets preumis (:_

_Bonne lecture._

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 08h01_

Une journée normale qui débute au Quartier Général. Les collègues sont tous présents et apparemment tous ravis de se trouver là. Heymans baille aux corneilles, Jean semble être lourdement tombé de son lit, Kain semble nerveux. Nous cacherait-il quelque chose ? Cela me semble étrange. Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 08h05_

Je remarque que le colonel n'est pas encore arrivé. Enfin chez lui, une fois est coutume donc nous ne nous formalisons guère de l'évènement. Dehors il pleut. Dois-je établir un lien entre l'absence de l'alchimiste de flammes et la pluie qui s'abat sur nos toits ?

Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 09h3_0

Le lieutenant Hawkeye a surpris un visiteur opportun dans la salle de repos. Lorsqu'elle a demandé de quoi il s'agissait, je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'elle ne puisse être en mesure d'identifier un représentant junior de la famille des canis lupus. Aussi me suis-je dévoué a le lui expliquer. Néanmoins, elle m'interrompit arguant que ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'elle attendait. Les femmes sont bien étranges. Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 09h32_

Je me doutais bien que Kain se trouvait derrière tout ca. Il aime beaucoup trop les animaux pour oser laisser ce canin sous la pluie battante. Telle est la justification qu'il nous a donnée. Malheureusement, vivant dans le dortoir de l'armée, il ne peut se permettre de le garder. Le sort du canin est donc mis en jeu.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 09h35_

L'avenir du canin nous semble incertain. Le lieutenant Hawkeye a jugé utile de nous rappeler que les animaux, domestiques ou non, sont interdits dans les bureaux. Quant a moi, vivant aussi dans un dortoir, je ne puis me permettre de recueillir un animal domestique. Fuery aurait du s'en douter puisque nous sommes voisins de chambrée. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 09h 41_

Heymans a l'air de penser que nous sommes atteints d'une lèpre fortement contagieuse car il semble vouloir tenir des distances non négligeables. Nous apprenons alors qu'il déteste les chiens au moins autant que le colonel puisse détester la pluie, si ce n'est plus.

Aucune amélioration en vue pour le canin.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 09h54_

Jean revient de sa pause cigarette, la dixième de la journée selon mes calculs. Kain tente sa chance et nous entrevoyons une lueur d'espoir pour ce jeune canin. Jean a l'air d'aimer les chiens, mais son discours nous horrifie (a l'exception de Heymans). Je ne l'imaginais pas capable de manger un animal de compagnie. Aucun doute, Jean aime les chiens. Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 10h07_

Le sort du canin est toujours compromis. Le lieutenant Hawkeye a tout de même donné la journée a Kain, comme délai pour lui permettre de trouver un foyer au canin. Sinon, il devrait le reposer ou il l'a recueilli. Au vu du temps qui sévit a l'extérieur, je me dis que le lieutenant n'a pas beaucoup de compassion.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 13h02_

Nous avons croisé les frères Elric au repas de midi. L'ainé venait remettre un rapport au colonel. Kain a saisi sa chance pour lui proposer d'adopter le canin. Le jeune homme en armure semblait tout a fait enclin a l'accueillir, mais tout espoir fut avorté par le refus de l'ainé. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre, étant toujours en déplacement, par conséquent, sans domicile fixe.

Il semble en outre que le jeune en armure préfère les félins.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 15h22_

Le colonel vient de remarquer la présence du canin. Il a fallu, donc justifier cette présence. Je m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant tout de même. Depuis le temps que Kain arpente les couloirs du Quartier Général. Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 15h24_

Le colonel semble adorer les chiens, cependant, son panégyrique a son égard n'a pas ravi Kain, moi il m'a plutôt fait peur. Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tout a fait tort dans sa description des qualités canines, mais je n'y penserais pas selon ce point de vue. Le colonel serait-il un exploitant des races dites inférieures ? Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 17h12_

La fin du service de Kain approche et le sort du canin semble irrémédiablement scellé. Je le vois se retenir de pleurer.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 17h23_

Le lieutenant Hawkeye est venue au rapport. Le canin demeure dans les bras de Kain lorsque l'improbable se produit. Le lieutenant Hawkeye semble résignée en le prenant des bras de Kain, mais ce qui nous surprend, est son annonce de le garder avec elle. Elle est vraiment imprévisible, mais le colonel nous assure qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé abandonné, elle a trop bon cœur pour cela. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tort. Dans tous les cas, l'avenir du canin s'anonce meilleur.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 17h26_

Premier méfait du canin, il semble avoir compris ou il vivrait car il commence déjà a marquer son territoire.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 17h27_

Le lieutenant Hawkeye marque autre chose. Le canin se retrouve paralysé dans le feu de l'action, une collection de projectiles marquant sa silhouette contre le mur. Sa nouvelle maitresse prévient donc qu'elle a la discipline stricte. Personne ne la contredira.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 18h56_

Juste avant de débaucher, nous savons que le canin portera désormais l'appellation de Black Hayate. Je trouve ceci curieux. Je ne suis pas le seul. Le colonel lui fait part de son goût singulier pour les noms. Cet homme ne tient pas a la vie. Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 20h03_

Enfin chez moi après cette journée remarquablement non banale. Je m'affale sur un sofa, un yaourt a la pêche dans la main droite. Je remarque la mouche qui me bourdonne autour, telle une auréole noire. Est ce que le but de la vie d'une mouche se résume a cela ? Encercler ostensiblement son objectif déjà pris par des géants avant de tenter sa chance en faisant bêtement bzz bzz ?

Je note cette réflexion dans mon journal.

_Lundi 14 Octobre 1914, 22h48_

Un somnifère et hop, au lit !


End file.
